A girl's night out
by EnchantingFairy
Summary: Alice Cullen plans a bachelorette party for her best friend, Bella Swan. She just has to make sure that Bella agrees to it first.


I looked at the clock for what seemed like the hundreth time and groaned. 'Geez, can she _be _any more slow?' I thought impatiently.

The music that had been filling the house all morning abrubtly stopped. "She's only human, Alice." Edward's voice called up the stairs, reprimending me. He resumed playing. The piece he was working on was hauntingly beautiful. I had a feeling that when Bella heard it, she would cry.

I scowled. 'I know that. But does she have to remind me of that everyday?' I thought back. 'You know she's doing it on purpose.' I hurriedly went on, before he could object again. 'Bella is _so_ against this Bachelorette party idea.'

The music slowed, but didn't stop. His way of letting me know that I wasn't making him angry...yet. I quickly opened my bedroom door and ran downstairs. The entire household didn't need to hear our conversation, however one-sided it appeared to be.

Edward looked up as I entered the room. "Give her time to get used to the fact that you want to throw _another_ party for her." he advised. "And you might want to do that _before_ you start throwing all of your ideas at her." he added.

I threw him a look. "Stop listening to everything I'm thinking" I complained. "You're not supposed to know what goes on at Bella's bachelorette party. _Some _things are supposed to remain a secret Edward."

He chuckled. "Alice, you are your own worst enemy. I'm just trying to help you out. You know that Bella is not going to go for half of your ideas. Especially the ones that require the spending of a lot of money, or the one that means you won't be able to participate in half of the activities because of the sun."

I looked away from him and chewed on my bottom lip. It was true that some of my ideas would either limit what Rosalie, Esme, and I could do or make it impossible altogether. But I was determined to give Bella the best bachelorette party ever. It wasn't fair to her, or the human guests I planned on inviting, to limit them because of _our_...well limitations.

"It's ok, Alice, Bella understands." Edward said softly. "You know that she doesn't really want all of this fuss and attention. She's going through with most of it, because she loves you."

"And because she loves you." I said, turning back toward him. "Ok," I said, nodding my head. "I'll rethink the party plan. But _you_ have to promise to stay out of my thoughts!" I said, wagging my finger at him. Edward opened his mouth to object but I quickly silenced him. "Look, if Bella wants to fill you in on anything, that's fine. But it's _her_ party Edward. Let her have this last human thing, without being so overprotective about everything. I mean, _really_! You already got her that car!" I put my hands on my hips and glared up at him.

"Are you trying to look fierce?" Edward grinned. I glowered at him. "Ok, ok!" he laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "Just do me one thing. Since we don't have the crime scene in Seattle anymore," he smirked at me, "I don't think that Renee or Charlie will have a problem if you make that your hot spot. And _I'll_ feel better knowing that you all are nearby."

I thought about what he said. "That sounds fair." I agreed. "In fact, " I continued, the idea already starting to take shape in my head, "I know the _perfect_ place to have it!" I turned and started heading back up the stairs. "Tell me when Bella gets here!" I called over my shoulder.

"She's running late!" Edward called back.

I stopped and slowly headed back down. "Exactly when were you going to tell me this? Did she call?" I demanded, my hands going back to my hips.

Edward smiled. "Didn't you forsee that she was going to call and cancel?" he teased.

"Cancel!" I grimaced. "You just said she was running late."

Edward started laughing. "She is, don't worry. She's getting gas, and then running a quick errand for Charlie, and then she'll come here afterwards. I just wanted to see the look on your face." he continued to laugh. I punched him in the arm. "Hey!" he protested. "You have to give me some kind of enjoyment if I'm going to stay 'in the dark' about all of this."

I contemplated the many different ways I could torture him. But then I thought better of it. This was perfect, actually. I could start planning the party and have the whole thing organized before she got here. That way, _if_ she said yes, I could set the plan in motion. I mean, it's not like we had that much time, the wedding _was_ only days away.

"I'm too excited to be mad at you." I turned and danced away from him, gliding up the stairs again. "Just tell me when she gets here." I could hear him laughing still as I closed my bedroom door.

I walked over to my desk and switched the computer on. One of the many machines of this century that I thought was brilliant. It defintely kept everything neat and organized. I quickly opened up Internet Explorer and Microsoft Word and wrote "Bella's Bachelorette Party" in the center. I switched over to the internet and did a search for the lounge where I wanted to host the party. It was _the_ hot spot in Seattle. I clicked on the link provided and was impressed with the home page. I noticed the words "VIP Suite" and clicked that.

_**Twilight Martini Lounge VIP Suite**_

_**We offer an intimate VIP Suite for your Event, birthday party or girls night out. Our suite comes with a dedicated bar, A bartender or cocktailer will be staffed for your night.**_

_**We do not charge a room fee, but we have a food & Beverage minimum related to your event. A small deposit is required to book our suite. We can arrange food, champagne, balloons, flowers or any thing you may desire for a fee. Bottle service is available**_

That sounded perfect. It would save me from having to call a bunch of different places for food, decorations, etc. I knew that most of the invited guests like Jessica and Angela were underage, but I knew that the club's age limit was 18 and older, so there would be no problem with everyone getting in. And Esme could book the room for me, so that wouldn't be a problem. I was sure that Bella wouldn't object to the cost of anything, since we _did_ have to keep up some pretenses. Plus, I was sure that Renee would be grateful for the bar, even if no one else really used it. Rosalie and Esme would go through the motions of using it, so it wouldn't look like a waste to anyone.

I looked up a few more necessities and began creating an invitation on Microsoft Word. When I was done, I was quite pleased with my creation.

**_We're all coming together_**

**_for Bella's last few days_**

**_As a free, single woman_**

**_with crazy girl ways._**

**_We're having a party_**

**_we do hope you'll come_**

**_Bring a small, sexy gift_**

**_for her honeymoon fun._**

**_So let's pile in the limo_**

**_and head out for the night_**

**_Lil' Miss Bella Swan_**

**_should be quite a sight!_**

**_Bachelorette Party_**

**_Wednesday July 30, 2008_**

**_9pm til whenever!_**

**_Starting location: The Cullen house_**

**_Final Destination: Twilight Martini Lounge_**

**_2125 Western Ave - Lobby Bar_**

**_Seattle, WA 98121_**

**_Please say "I do" (555) 841-3670 Alice Cullen_**

The invitation showed a bunch of girls piled into a limosine with twinkling stars above and a radiant smile on the bride's face. Not too over the top (Bella was still a little anxious about the wedding invitation, she had thought it was a bit 'too much') and I wanted to make sure that I could print them off and send them out right away.

I started thinking about games that could be played. I knew that Bella might resist playing anything that would solely make her the center of attention, and probably embarrass her. I was aware that she would be uncomfortable and not have any fun. Plus, I knew that most of the girls were still in their late teens, and some of the more adult games wouldn't be age appropriate. I knew that we didn't have to play games, but I wanted the girls to be entertained. After doing some more research, I had compiled a list of games that would be fun for everyone. I figured I could stick them in with the invitation, so everyone knew what we would be playing along with the rules.

**Bella's Bachelorette Party Games**

**1) Trivia napkins: everyone will get a napkin with a question on it to see who knows Bella and Edward best**

**2) Bachelorette Party Word Scramble: fastest person to unscramble all the words correctly wins!**

**3) 20 questions for the bride: everyone (including Bella) is given a sheet of paper with 20 questions, whomever has the closest answers to Bella's own, wins!**

**4) Groom in a balloon: This is like a fortune cookie, but with balloons. Everyone will get to pick a balloon to pop to reveal what guy she should end up with. (guys names will be inside ballon) Let's see if Bella can pick out the Edward balloon!**

**5) Bachelorette Party Scavenger hunt: Everyone will get a list of outrageous things to find before the night is over. Biggest prize of the evening will go to the winner!**

'Now,' I thought, 'all I have to do is wait for Bella to give me the green light, and this will be the greatest night ever!'

* * *

"So, how has the town been treating you?" I twirled a piece of Bella's hair around the curling iron. She had finally arrived and I was trying out different hairstyles to go with her wedding gown. I could immediately feel her body tense up. "What is it?" I pressed.

"Well...they _do_ keep staring at me." she finally admitted. "I blame Edward." she continued, her voice rising an octive. "It's that car he gave me. It's causing everyone to go slightly crazy. Did you know that it's not even supposed to be available yet? How am I supposed to explain that to people? I don't even know how to explain that to myself." There was almost hysteria in her voice.

I put the curling iron down and turned her so that she faced me. Her lips were curved downward, her eyes wide, almost panicked. "Hey," I said softly, "You know that he only wants the best for you. Edward knows that he can't always be by your side, 24/7. Not yet anyway. He just wants to know that when he's not there, and you're out and about, that you're safe. That car _will_ protect you. Besides," I continued, noting that her eyes were returning to normal, "do you really care what everyone thinks? You need to start having a different frame of mind, Bella. I know it's going to be very hard for you, but these people won't be in your life after..." The unspoken words hung in the air.

Bella sighed. "I know Alice. It's just...human nature, I guess." she said sheepishly. "I _know _that all of this won't matter after the wedding. And I want to be with Edward, forever, more than anything. You know how badly I want this to happen. How I was ready for this to happen over a year ago. I guess you can chalk it all up to wedding jitters, right?"

I smiled at her, and gently squeezed her hand. "We'll be here for you every step of the way. I know that if I remembered anything from my human life, I could share my experiences with you. But you're tough Bella. You and Edward were made for each other. I've never seen him so at peace, so in love, so...human. You bring out the best in him, the best in all of us. Even Rose. I can't wait until I can officially call you my sister!" I hugged her to me, taking care not to hold her too tightly.

Bella returned my hug and I felt her body relax. She pulled away and sat back down. I picked the curling iron back up. "Thanks Alice." Bella said. " You always know what to say...you really _get_ me. I don't want to discuss any of this with Edward. You know that he's not...well, that he'd like for me to remain human...if possible. And you and I both know that _that_ is _not_ a possibility." The warning of the Volturi was all to well known to all of us.

I began piling her hair on top of her head, arranging the curls so they tumbled loosely around her face. "Edward just wants what he thinks is best for you. He doesn't want you to one day regret your decision, or resent him for it. He couldn't bare it. He knows that he will love you forever, however long forever will be for you. But I believe that's your decision. And he has finally come to terms with that also. It is _your_ decision, Bella."

"I know." she whispered, "and I've made my decision."

I could sense that she was beginning to return to her previous state, and I wanted to get her mind off of the conversation at hand. I was beginning to regret bringing the subject up at all. "Finished!" I cried, spinning her around so that she faced the mirror.

"Wow Alice." Bella murmured. I had chosen to do a Victorian hairstyle. A half up do, but with romantic tendrils and curls falling down her back. The shape of her face was perfect for this look, and she looked breathtaking. "I think this one is it." she whispered, turning her face from side to side, to see how the curls moved as she did.

"I couldn't agree more." I replied, smiling at her reflection.

She smiled back. "I'm feeling very generous." she began, hesitating slightly. "I know how badly you want to give me a bachelorette party." I looked at her, hardly daring to hope that it could be this easy. I hadn't even tried to bring it up yet. Bella's hand reached up to touch one of the curls. "Your comment earlier reminded me how much _you've_ truly lost, not remembering your human life, not really getting the experiences that so many people take for granted. If I can allow you to experience those things through me, well..."she trailed off, blushing.

"Oh thank you Bella!" I cried, spinning her around so I could hug her again. "I'm going to throw you the best Bachelorette Party EVER! You'll love it, I promise!" She began to laugh at my enthusiasim.

"Just promise me that it will be nothing over the top, Alice." Bella warned. "I'm trusting you to put something together that will please _both_ of us."

I didn't have to ask her what she meant. "Don't worry Bella," I assured her. "I'll include you on all of the planning, if you want. I don't even plan on taking you anywhere far. Just Seattle."

"Seattle?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Sure, is that ok?" I asked, searching her face.

"Yeah..." Bella said slowly. "I should of known that you would have planned the whole thing already. I just never would of imagined that you would pick someplace so close like...Seattle. I figured I'd have to fight you a little." she admitted.

"Nope, no fighting here." I replied, making a mental note to thank Edward later. I knew that he would keep his promise, and keep himself out of my thoughts. He really did have a point about my previous ideas. He knew what Bella would, and would not agree to.

"You don't have to tell me your plans. I trust you Alice." Bella said. "Besides, " she continued. "I think it will be fun to be...surprised."

Now it was my turn to look surprised. However, I chose to just go with it. "Sure Bella. You'll love everything. I'll make your last night as a hu...uh, bachelorette the most memorable yet!" I gave her a teasing smile. I was relieved when she returned my smile, and her eyes were light and happy. She appeared content, and I was determined to keep her happy. For Edward.


End file.
